


The Big Secret Pt. 2

by silentkiss123



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-01 12:57:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6520678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentkiss123/pseuds/silentkiss123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time for reader-chan to get home to her dorm! But what happens when her dorm is a little too far..? Enjoy~.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Big Secret Pt. 2

You let out a sigh as you stared up at the sky, thankful that it was finally getting dark. You weren't completely sure how long, but you knew you'd been underwater for several hours. It wasn't easy being here this long, either. You enjoyed swimming around, but there were often people who ventured out farther than they should have. As much as you enjoyed spending time in your natural habitat again, you were ready to get back to your friends. Back to Levi. You blushed as you remembered your earlier action, not really sure why you did it in the first place. You only hoped you still had him as a friend. 

 

Taking a deep breath, you lifted yourself off the sea floor, swimming your way up to the surface. You slowly poked your head up, glancing around at your surroundings. You let out a sigh of relief as you saw the beach was empty, deciding it was time to head back to the original meeting place. You dove under once again, deciding to play it safe. As you swam closer to the secluded area, you froze, hoping the source of a light couldn't see you. "(Name)! Where the hell are you?" You smiled at the familiar voice, starting to swim forward again. As you broke the surface, your eyes lit up as you saw Levi, blushing at his clothes. "Levi! B-Black looks good on you." You said, eyeing him from head to toe. "I know. Hurry up and get over here." He said, making you giggle. Nobody had to tell Levi just how good he looked, he simply knew. No surprise there. You quickly crawled onto shore, staying close to the water to prepare yourself. Taking a deep breath, you pushed away from the water, already feeling funny even though you were still wet. "Try not to die." Said Levi, letting out a grunt as he lifted you up. "I'll do my best." You said, wrapping your arms around his neck. You stared at the ocean as Levi carried you, frowning as you rested your head against his chest. "I'm sorry about all this. It must be such a burden to have to-" "Stop spewing bullshit. If it was a burden, we wouldn't be here. Now if you feel it's that much of a problem, tell me now so I can throw your ass back into the damn water." He said, glaring at you as he stopped walking. You stayed quiet for a minute while you made up your mind, closing your eyes as you clung to him tighter. Levi let out a huff, holding you tighter as he carried you to the others. 

 

A small smile appeared on your face as you saw Hanji, Armin, Eren, Mikasa, and Jean, a little surprised to see all of them waiting. "Hiya (Name)! Glad to see you're doing alright!" Said Hanji, making you giggle. "I've only been away a few hours Hanji, but thank you for your concern." You said, smiling at your crazy friend. "Now isn't the time for chatting, shitty glasses. Open the damn door." Said Levi, holding you a little too tight as you started to slip. "Oh, right! Alrighty, operation get (Name) home is ago!" Said Hanji, opening the back door of her car. Levi carried you to the car, carefully setting you onto the towel covered seats. You whimpered at the feeling of towels under you, noticing how they seemed to be drying you off a little quickly. "G-Guys, with these towels, I'm gonna d-dry out." You said shakily, growing anxious as your breathing quickened. "Ok ok, just try to relax (Name). We're going to get you home right now. Just get comfy!" Said Hanji, giving you a thumbs up as she got in the drivers seat. Your eyes widened as Levi got in the back with you, resting your tail across his lap. "Try and relax. I don't want you dying on me after I've gotten my clothes drenched because of you." Said Levi, making you smile. "I'm guessing that's a way to cheer me up, so thank you." You said, starting to relax as Hanji pulled off. "Ah, why did the others tag along?" You asked, sitting up more as you spotted Mikasa's car behind you. "Just to make sure everything works out the way we planned. Better safe than sorry to have the extra help." Said Hanji, glancing back at you before focusing on the road. "Hey shorty, doesn't (Name)'s tail look really pretty under the moonlight?" Hanji asked, making you roll your eyes. You gasped softly as Levi ran a hand along your tail, blushing as he stared at it, noticing his eyes seemed a little softer. "Magnificent." He said quietly, a small smirk on his face as your face flushed red. 

 

It took you nearly 15 minutes to reach the campus, and to say you felt dizzy was an understatement. It was just as you had expected, the towels had only dried you off faster. Hanji parked her car quickly, though the car hadn't even stopped fully before Levi had opened the door and got out. Rushing around to the other side, Levi opened the door, pulling you out rather quickly. "Oi, little mermaid, stay awake. I won't forgive you if you pass out." He said, shaking you a little as he held you bridal style. You giggled softly as he compared you to that silly cartoon, giving him a weak smile as you clung to him loosely. Levi was already heading towards your dorm, practically running while the others followed behind. "Shit..!" You raised an eyebrow at the hushed curse, slowly turning your attention to whatever had Levi frozen in place. Your eyes widened a fraction as you spotted campus security, letting out a sigh as they patrolled the area. "For once they decide to do their fucking job." He growled, holding you tight as he tried to figure out a way around them without being spotted. Not being able to find a way, and noticing your skin and tail getting dryer against him, Levi headed to the closest and most convenient place he knew. 

 

His dorm.

 

"L-Levi, I don't f-feel g-good." You said shakily, feeling your arms growing weaker as you could hardly even move your tail. "I'm aware of that, (Name)." He said, quickening his pace as he drew closer to his dorm. "Oi, Hanji, open the door. The keys are in my left pocket. And hurry up." He hissed, holding you tighter as Hanji retrieved the keys. You knew that Levi never called Hanji by her name unless it was serious, and this was definitely serious. Levi's eyes widened a fraction as your arms fell from his neck, hanging limply at your sides. Hanji quickly pushed the door open, stepping out the way as Levi dashed inside and directly to the bathroom. Levi sat you in the tub, turning the shower head on instead as Hanji turned on the light, standing in the doorway with the others. Normally, Levi would throw a fit over the water on his floor, but that didn't mean shit to him right now. Nor did the fact that he was getting completely soaked. "(Name)..?" He said softly, staring at you worriedly. Levi's eyes widened as your tail began to change, watching as the beautiful scales disappeared. Your tail turned into two legs once more, Levi finally letting out a breath as your chest rose and fell while you slept soundly. "Damn it, (Name)." He muttered, pulling your body close as he held you tightly. Levi raised an eyebrow as he heard a flash behind him, turning and glaring menacingly at Hanji, who was holding her phone and taking pictures, and the others. "Get. The. Fuck. Out." He said coldly, a deadly aura surrounding him. Unsurprisingly, the boys rushed off quickly, Mikasa lingering for a moment before following after Eren. "Nice going, Levi. Take care of her alright?" Said Hanji, smiling at the man before taking her leave. Levi turned back to you, turning off the water before lifting you out the tub. Levi stared down at you, a small smile on his face as he carried you out the bathroom. 

 

~~~Little Time Skip~~~ 

 

Your eyes fluttered opened as you finally woke up, wincing softly as you rubbed your head to ease the pain. "You're finally awake." You gasped at the sudden voice, turning to see who it was. You let out a sigh of relief as you realized it was only Levi, a small smile crossing your features. "Levi. It's great to see you, but what happened? I don't remember anything after we pulled into the campus parking lot." You said, sitting yourself up. You looked down, blushing a little as you realized you were wearing his shirt. You slowly peeked underneath, sighing in relief to see your bikini still on. "Of course I left your bikini on, you idiot." He said, making you giggle. "Of course you did, I should've known better. Please forgive me. Now, can you tell me what happened?" You said, giving him a small smile. Levi just rolled his eyes, hating that smile you always gave him. How the hell could he say no to it? As Levi explained the rest of the story to you, you noticed a look of sadness on his features as he recalled the tale. You could understand his hurt. You had nearly died today. Once Levi finished the story, his eyes went wide from shock as you tackled him onto the bed in a hug. You looked up at him with tear filled eyes, giving him the best smile you could. "Levi, you..you saved my life. Thank you..!" You said, resting your head on his chest. You thought you liked the man before. But this changed everything. You couldn't remember a time you fell so hard for someone, and there probably wouldn't be another time. "Oi, don't start crying. It's annoying." He said, rolling his eyes. "Besides, you have something to explain from earlier." You lifted your head, a look of confusion on your face. You felt your face heat up as you realized what he meant. 

 

The kiss. 

 

"O-Oh, I j-just.. I mean it was just in the heat of the moment and I wasn't thinking clearly I'm sor-!" You were cut off as Levi pressed his lips against yours, making your face heat up terribly. Your eyes slowly fluttered shut, wrapping your arms around his neck as you melted into the kiss. You felt as if you were dreaming as everything around you faded away, only you and Levi mattered at this point. You flinched as he licked your bottom lip, hesitating for a moment before you slowly opened your mouth. You started to feel dizzy as Levi slid his tongue into your mouth, pulling your own into a battle for dominance. Unsurprisingly Levi won the battle, making you moan as he eagerly explored his new territory. You gasped as he flipped you onto your back, not breaking the kiss as he ran his hands down your sides. After a few minutes, which felt like an eternity, you finally pulled away, panting harshly as your face flushed red. "L-Levi, t-there's something I need to tell you." You said shakily, gazing up at the man with half lidded eyes. "I l-like you. No, that's not it. I love you. I'm pretty sure I have since we first met. But, after everything that happened today, I'm certain of it. And I don't mean that because you saved me, it started even before then. The last people who saw me like that, well, they didn't react too well to it. I was terrified of what you'd think once you saw it, but I'm glad you don't mind. The other side of me, the true me." You said, smiling as you stared up at him with teary eyes. "Damn it, (Name)." He muttered, glancing to the side as a small hint of pink appeared on his cheeks. "Well I, you know, guess I love you too.." He mumbled, making you giggle. What a way with words. "That's good enough, Levi." You said, beaming as you stroked his cheek, smiling more as he leaned into your touch. "You almost die again and I'll kill you, brat." He said, making you roll your eyes. "Don't be silly. I can't leave you." You said softly, brushing your thumb against his cheek. You raised an eyebrow as Levi let out a low growl, letting out a yelp at the look he gave you. "U-Um, Levi?" "You have no idea what you're doing to me, do you." He said lowly, a small smirk on his face as you shook your head. You gasped as Levi ground his hips into yours, biting your bottom lip as you held back a moan. "This, is what you're doing to me." He growled, bucking his hips roughly into yours. You blushed as you moaned at the pleasurable friction, trembling slightly as you felt yourself getting wetter in a certain area. "L-Levi, p-please.." You said shakily, your voice barely a whisper. "I-I, I want you too..so please." You moaned, wrapping your arms around his neck. Levi let out a low growl, gazing down at you with lust filled eyes before capturing your lips in another heated kiss. 

 

Your moans increased as Levi attacked your neck with kisses, constantly bucking his hips into yours. You gasped as he attacked the sensitive part of your neck, gripping his hair tightly as he left a mark. You raised your arms as Levi tugged the bottom of the shirt you were wearing, sitting up enough for him to pull it off. You arched your back for him to untie your bikini top, blushing as he pulled it off and tossed it to the side. You went to cover your chest, letting out a squeak as Levi pinned your hands above your head. "Don't even think about it." He said, glaring at you. "I want you too badly right now, and I'll be damned if I don't get all of you." You blushed more as he slid a hand down your chest, keeping your hands pinned with his other hand. You moaned as he slowly kneaded one of your breasts, arching your back as he pinched and pulled your nipple. Your breath hitched as he attacked your other mound with his mouth, moaning and squirming under him as he teased your nipples. You watched him as he moved down, planting kisses along your stomach as he went. You stopped him as he prepared to pull off your bottoms, pouting as he glared at you. "Y-You're still c-clothed. Not f-fair." You said, frowning. Levi just rolled his eyes, smirking as he sat up and removed his shirt. You blushed horribly as you stared at his body, still not used to how built he was. You'd seen him shirtless even before today, but in this situation, it was completely different. You slowly sat yourself up, feeling his muscular chest with shaky hands. You planted gentle kisses down his abs, feeling confident as he shuddered from your touch. You unbuttoned his pants, pulling them down before your face exploded in a blush. You could only stare as you came eye to eye with the beast that was his erection, not wanting to remove his boxers yet in fear of passing out. "Staring isn't helping either of us, (Name)." He said, smirking as you somehow blushed more. You let out a sigh, smirking as you got a sudden burst of confidence. 

 

Levi's breath hitched as you dragged your tongue over his covered hard on, biting his bottom lip as you planted kisses up and down the stiff member. "Oi, don't tease me you little shit. You'll regret it." He growled, making you giggle. "Is that right. I can't help but tease something so massive. But for your sake, I'll get on with it." You said, licking your lips as you pulled down his boxers. "Oh." Was all you could say, your eyes widening as you stared at his length in all its glory. "I thought you were getting on with it, (Name)." He said, making you smirk. "That's right. Forgive me, but it'd be rude not to examine such a masterpiece." You said, wrapping a hand around his length. Levi let out a grunt as you slowly pumped his member, his breath hitching in his throat as you flicked your tongue over the head. You took the tip into your mouth, closing your eyes as you sucked on it lightly. Levi grunted in pleasure as you took his length into your mouth, gripping your hair tightly as you did. You sucked on his member eagerly, using your hand to pleasure what couldn't fit. You winced as the grip on your hair got tighter, ignoring the pain as you pleased him, quickening your pace. You blushed at the moans coming from the man, encouraging you more as you felt him twitching in your mouth. Your eyes widened a fraction as he came, holding your head in place as he did so. Once he was finished and removed his hand, you pulled away, pouting as you held the stuff in your mouth. Taking a moment to think, you swallowed down the creamy liquid, licking your lips as you glanced up at him. You yelped as Levi suddenly pinned you to the bed, making you gasp as he ripped off the rest of your swimsuit. "H-Hey! You're buying me a new one!" You said, shutting up from the look he gave you. "Buy it yourself, giving me that look. You better prepare yourself (Name), I can't hold back any longer." He said, making you blush. You gasped as he teased your clit, biting your bottom lip to hold back moans. Your breath hitched as he slipped two fingers inside your core, blushing furiously as you noticed how wet you were. You couldn't hold your voice back as he pumped his fingers in and out of you, slipping in a third while he teased your clit with his thumb. Your body trembled with pleasure as a knot formed in your stomach, sparks filling your vision as you were desperate to release. You whined loudly in disappointment as Levi removed his fingers, scowling as he let out a deep chuckle. "That desperate, (Name)? I have something better if you want it." He said, a sly smirk on his face. "L-Levi, please.." You said shakily, staring up at him with lust filled eyes. Your eyes widened and you turned beet red as he licked his fingers, tasting your juices. "Delicious." He said, his smirk growing as your blush somehow worsened. "Hope you're ready." He said, positioning himself between your legs. You didn't speak, simply wrapping your arms around his neck as you pulled him into a kiss. 

 

Your body tensed as you felt the tip of his member press against your folds, moaning softly as he slipped his tongue into your mouth. You held onto him tightly as he pushed himself into you, letting out moans of both pain and pleasure. After a few minutes you both pulled away, a small smile on your face as you stared up at him. "I love you, Levi." You said softly, placing a hand on his cheek. You gasped as Levi suddenly bucked his hips, moaning as he kissed your neck. "You better be ready, I can't wait any longer." He growled, making you blush. Levi slowly pulled out of you, making you moan as he slammed himself in once more. You wrapped your legs around his waist, moaning as he picked up the pace. You threw your head back in ecstasy and your breath got caught in your throat, digging your nails into his back as he slammed into your sweet spot. You couldn't think straight as he continued pounding into you ruthlessly, your moans being silenced as he pulled you into a heated kiss. Levi groaned in pain and pleasure as you dragged your nails down his back, his thrusts getting tougher as you clung to him desperately. You felt the same knot growing in your stomach as your vision got cloudy, your moans nearing screams at this point. Your body tensed as the knot finally snapped, making you scream his name to the heavens as you came. Levi's thrusts only got faster as you tightened around him, said male muttering curses as he felt his own climax nearing. You were gasping for air as Levi continued his thrusting, though you noticed they were growing sloppier. After a few more erratic thrusts, Levi pulled himself out of you, letting out a strangled moan as he spilled his load onto your stomach. 

 

Levi collapsed next to you, the two of you trying to catch your breath. Finally regaining your senses, you sat yourself up on your elbows. You whimpered softly as you stared at the white liquid that coated your stomach, a small smirk appearing on your face as you got an idea. "Say Levi~." You cooed, running your fingers over your stomach. Levi glanced over at you, his eyes slowly widening as you cleaned yourself off, happily lapping up the creamy liquid. "Pretty good stuff actually. Too bad there's no more." You said, smirking as you looked at him out the corner of your eye. You giggled softly as he slowly sat up, amused at the low growl you heard. You yelped as you found yourself underneath him once again, smiling as he stared at you with lust filled eyes. You had a sudden feeling that even after a long day, you were about to have an even longer night. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

"Damn it Levi." You growled, holding your hip as you leaned against the wall for support. "That's your own damn fault. Now hurry up, I'm not waiting forever." He said, beginning to walk away. "There's no way in hell I can make it like this." You muttered, staring at the floor. You let out a yelp as you were suddenly lifted up, smiling as Levi carried you bridal style. "Am I lighter this time?" You said, giggling as he rolled his eyes. "Of course, idiot. That doesn't mean I like carrying you around everywhere." He said, making you smile wider. "Oh don't be silly. You'd do anything for your little mermaid." You said, kissing his cheek. You chuckled quietly as Levi muttered to himself, carrying you outside to the others. "Hiya love birds! Ready to go?" Said Hanji, a big grin on her face. She was probably more excited about you and Levi than anyone. Even you two. Levi just ignored her and everyone else, holding you close as he walked to his car. You frowned as Levi put you down, scowling as he rolled his eyes at you. "I can't carry you and drive. Get in." He said, making you roll your eyes. You winced in pain as you got in the car, giggling as you waved over to the excited Hanji, who happened to be in her car as well. You smiled as Levi got in the car, staring out the window as he started it up and pulled off. "Try not to throw me in this time." You said, turning to him. "Like hell. There's no way I'm carrying you around with that heavy ass tail of yours." He said, making you laugh. "You know you would~. I'm your precious little mermaid, remember?" You said, grabbing his free hand and holding it tightly. "Carry me around and I'll think about it." He said, making you smile more. "I'll do my best." You turned your attention back to staring out the window, humming softly to yourself. Your face lit up with joy as you felt Levi plant a kiss on your hand, a wide smile on your face as you drove to the beach.

**Author's Note:**

> The sequel~! Thanks to WonderTibbs for the suggestion, probably the sweetest story I've written. But, I came up with another idea. Lets just say the next story is pure smexyness~. Hope you enjoyed! =^.^=


End file.
